


Sweetheart cookie Story

by Krs092001



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krs092001/pseuds/Krs092001





	

Hello.  
My name is Krs092001 and I decided to write this Cookie run story.  
I got the idea to write it after break-first.  
I hope you like it! umm..but you probably wont.

So here it goes....enjoy!

 

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Sweetheart cookie enters the scene, but whats this? Lighting surfer cookie is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the Circus La Cookie Mystery jewels?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Lighting surfer cookie, giving Sweetheart cookie a kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.  
Our story starts in Cookie kingdom, a normal town where nothing much happens....

 

\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, Sweetheart cookie and Lighting surfer cookie were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Lighting surfer cookie was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--  
It was a darj and snowy night. Sweetheart cookie had been bored, so bored, you wooldn’t bleve it.  
She had been there together in the room with White Pumpkin Cookie and Sushi cookie. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other(as they very much did each other the night before), but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark.

“Urgh,” said White Pumpkin Cookie, “I wish Vampire cookie would attack. At least we’d have something to do.”  
Sushi cookie agreed, “I agree,” she said and started throwing mobile phone at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. “Uuuurgh,” she then said as well, because she agreed with White Pumpkin Cookie, “Don’t you know anything to do, Sweetheart cookie?”  
"Well, I could do you again." Sweetheart cookie said who felt very lesbian at that moment.  
Sushi cookie giggled at Sweetheart cookie's irrelevence "Nooooo, you naughty thing, something else! 

Sweetheart cookie’s gaze went down the room, past stick and a stack of alarmclocks. Then Her eye fell onto a lone empty bottle they had used the evening before.

I know,” said Sweetheart cookie, “How about we play...............spin...the....BOTTLE!”

“What a superb idea”  
“Oh year!”  
Violin cookie and Lighting surfer cookie also peaked up “Yeaaaah!”

So they all sad down and Sweetheart cookie took the bottle first. Hilariously, it landed on Lighting surfer cookie, but Sweetheart cookie thought Lighting surfer cookie was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want to kiss the man. She hoped the others might have mistook it for landing on Sushi cookie, but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticrepation in the room, they probably didn't.

"But but dont you all see it really landed on Sushi cookie?"  
"Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Lighting surfer cookie," said Sushi cookie. The fact that she said it made Sweetheart cookie feel rejected :( 

But then, all the sudden.... Vampire cookie attacked!  
AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '  
"We are almost there. " said Sweetheart cookie as they arrived near there journeys end.'  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said White Pumpkin Cookie as he fall down a cliff.  
"Nooooo....."  
"There there, it will be ok"  
"No..This is something...you cannot ease"  
"Why?"  
"You dont have boobs!"  
"oh"  
"Does this help?" said Sushi cookie. White Pumpkin Cookie stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better.  
"Don't worry, I feel better."  
What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionally, its to save me time.  
Ok, after they finished with the white spirit they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!  
Our heroes arrived at the central district.  
"How will we find where she is based in this big city?"  
"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"  
Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Vampire cookie Corp scribbled upon it in bold .  
So they found where she was,and entered the skyscrapper...  
As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.  
"Come on" said Sweetheart cookie

..and then they went on their way!

"Ok, she is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his mansion " said Lighting surfer cookie pressing the correct elevator button  
The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof!  
"down!" shouted Violin cookie.  
And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later...  
The hatch opened and a couple of mercenaryss with webley revolvers pirouetted down.  
"oh god! What are we going to do!?" said White Pumpkin Cookie  
"We gota think fast" said Lighting surfer cookie.  
"Ok"  
"I know you don't like violence, Sweetheart cookie, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Lily Cookie

"Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Sweetheart cookie who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed  
which knocked them unconscious.  
"Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!"  
A massive mercenarys appeared, but they killed him.  
Ding! They had reached their floor.  
\--  
And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Sweetheart cookie and Lighting surfer cookie were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good " said Lighting surfer cookie.  
"yes, yes it was" said Sweetheart cookie.  
"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"  
"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.  
Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Sweetheart cookie my irresistibleness".  
"I love you too Lighting surfer cookie -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.  
"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky  
A plane appeared above them.  
Vampire cookie laughed at them from it.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha"  
"I could gun you all down from here with my dessert eagle, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
she leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop  
"Ready?" he said, still laughing. 

Sweetheart cookie Summon her wand.  
"Yes. I am ready. "  
With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral machineguns).  
"I kill you dead"  
Vampire cookie head butted Sweetheart cookie in the chest

Sweetheart cookie fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Vampire cookie  
"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"  
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."  
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
Vampire cookie leaned over Sweetheart cookie holding a large rock.

"Quick Sweetheart cookie use this!" said Lorelei ,chucking a nearby ming vase towards Sweetheart cookie.  
Sweetheart cookie grabbed it and chucked it towards Vampire cookie hard, knocking her backwards....off the edge of the tall condo they were on!  
"Goodbye, Vampire cookie have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg" 

 

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."  
Sweetheart Cookie and Lighting surfer cookie got out from the bush where they were cuddling. "Thank you, you saved us all"  
"Dont mention it." 

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.  
The End


End file.
